


What's going on between you two?

by veryvery



Series: Amira/Mohammed - one shots [9]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/M, Muslim Character, Sleepovers, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryvery/pseuds/veryvery
Summary: Amira and Sam talk about feelings.





	What's going on between you two?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is a bit of a different chapter but I hope you like it!

“Ugh, this is nice. We haven’t had a proper girls night in a while.” Sam said, crawling onto the bed next to Amira. 

  
“Yeah, even if it’s just the two of us.” Amira snatched the bag of chips from Sam and ripped it open to stuff a handful into her mouth.

“It’s a girls night, single ladies only.” Sam laughed and took a sip of her drink. 

“Apropos single, I was meant to ask you something.” She turned her look away from her phone and fixed it on Amira.

“Okay…?” Amira frowned because Sam sounded rather serious which was kind of rare for her.

“What’s going on with you and Mohammed? First, you say he’s just a friend of your brothers and then you bring him to Kiki and Carlos’ housewarming party and you’re constantly talking to each other. I mean, I get it, he’s hot but what’s the deal, girl?” Sam nudged her with her elbow and wiggled her eyebrows.

Amira let out a nervous laugh and looked around avoiding Sam’s eyes. “We’ve been hanging out. Quite a bit actually.”

“Really? That’s great.” Sam sat up in excitement and took Amira’s hands in hers. looking at her expectantly. “Now tell me everything.”

Amira hesitated, mostly because she didn’t even know how to explain everything that had happened between her and Mo in the past few weeks, but also because was afraid that talking about it with Sam would make it more real. In the end she decided that it couldn’t hurt to share some of it with Sam.

“It all kind of started when he invited me to get ice cream with him as a thank you for helping him get the room in the flatshare. It was so awkward and I kept telling myself that it wasn’t a date but then we ended up having this staring match and it was... I don’t know...like we were the only two people in the world in that moment. Oh my god, that sounds so cheesy!” Amira hid her face behind her hands and laughed.

“No! Come on, it’s cute. You said that’s how it started but what happened after that?” Sam egged her on, eyes wide in anticipation.

Amira told her how Mo found out about her job, how they had shared childhood stories with each other, laughing and stealing glances at each other and also about how the touch of his hand had made her heart beat out of her chest. She couldn’t stop smiling while talking about it.

“Look at you! All smiley and happy.” Sam herself had a big smile on her face. “And then?”

“Okay, so remember when I had to leave your brother’s gig early?”

“Yeah, you had work the next day.”

“On the way out, I ran into Mo and he insisted on walking me home and somehow we got lost on the way to the bus stop and then we argued about it in the street. He was being so stubborn but I just couldn’t be annoyed at him because it was kind of cute and also because I felt bad about ruining his night. ‘ I’d much rather spend my time with you, knowing you got home safe.’ That’s what he told me later and I didn’t even say anything. Our hands touched again on the bus and all I could think of was holding his hand, like for real.” Amira got flustered admitting it out loud and instead of continuing, she just took a sip of her drink.

“You know, you can just...do it? Hold his hand if you want to. I bet he wouldn’t say no.” Sam suggested like it was the most casual thing ever. 

“Well...we kind of just texted after that, especially when I told my family about my job and my plans to go to Australia. He was being so supportive and sweet. After we went to get ice cream the second time, he brought me to this lake and it was so beautiful there. We kind of got to talking about the future and…” Amira cleared her throat. “...I got a bit teary-eyed and then he offered his hand and I just took it. I couldn’t even look at him but it was enough, just knowing he was there, safe and calm. It was kind of perfect.”

Sam escaped an “Awwww.” and she leaned over to give Amira quick hug. “It’s what you deserve. Is that why you invited him to the party? To see where things would go?”

“That too, but also because you called me that day, about going shopping for stuff for the party, which kind of ruined the mood.”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you were holding the hand of the man of your dreams in that moment.” Sam said more or less jokingly.

“I know, it’s alright, but It was kind of awkward after that, like I didn’t know if we should talk about it or if we should just act like nothing happened. He didn’t say anything so I didn’t say anything either and we just talked about random stuff on the way home. We still had a great time. We always do. Even when we’re not talking or joking around.” Amira sighed and leaned back on the pillows behind her, aimlessly stirring her drink.

“So that’s why you showed up with the flowers on your head that day looking so happy.” Sam remembered and popped a chip into her mouth.

“Yeah, I still have these flowers, they’re sitting in a vase on my dresser.” Amira smiled at the thought.

“Wow, Amira Thalia Mahmood, that is the sappiest thing I’ve ever heard you say.” Sam laughed and threw a pillow at her. “Why didn’t you tell me why you brought him to the party?” Her voice now sounded a bit disappointed at Amira’s dishonesty.

“It was not the right place or the right time. I wanted to, believe me, but I really didn’t know how to describe the situation or how I was feeling. I still don’t know, to be honest. Especially not after walking home with him after the party. Our hands kept brushing, it was like we always drifted closer together even if we tried to stay apart. We took the long way home, the one through the park, and it was so nice and quiet. We didn’t even talk much. At some point, I just didn’t want to fight it anymore and I took his hand and didn’t let go until we reached my house.”

“You did it, girl! I’m so proud of you!” Sam enveloped her in another hug, holding her really tight this time. 

“Yeah, and now we still haven’t talked about it since. When I picked him up from his exam this week, his friend called me his girlfriend and he didn’t even seem bothered. He even hugged me. Twice! I don’t even know if I want to talk about it. I don’t even know what to say to him. ‘Hey, I really like spending time with you and holding your hand?!’” Amira sighed and leaned her head on Sam’s shoulder.

“Yeah, why not? What bad could happen?” 

“I don’t know! I mean, I’d understand if he just wanted to be friends, no hand holding or anything involved. But I just feel…” Amira struggled to find the right words. “...I feel like there is more between us. I always kind of felt it, basically from the moment that we met.”

Sam awwed at her words and touched her heart. “Love at first sight!” Both girls started laughing at how ridiculous that sounded.

“You know…” Amira continued. “...I don’t want to fight it anymore now that we’ve come so far and all of this happened. It’s so easy to just be around him, to say anything, do anything, no questions asked.”

“Wow, all of this has been happening while I just stood around in a wooden box at the beach selling candy?” Sam complained and frowned at Amira.

“Sorry…” Amira shot her an apologetic smile.

“I’m so happy for you though. Who knew that not all men were trash?” Sam grinned back at her and raised an eyebrow.

They both broke into laughter again and spent the rest of the evening watching silly movies and eating snacks until not even Sam could eat anymore gummy worms. Once in a while, they fell back into talking about Amira and Mohammed until Sam basically knew about every time he had smiled at Amira. Sam kept suggesting the cheesiest ways for Amira to admit her feelings to him but Amira shot them all down, not even knowing how to put it all into perspective.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter tomorrow!


End file.
